The Immortals
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: As tales pass down through the generations, pieces are forgotten or changed. Most of the time, there is no one left alive to correct those mistakes. This... is NOT one of those times. A CO-WRITE with Amoraline and DreamsAreMadeOfVampires


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey hey hey! I'm backkkk. With a brand new ****Lord of the Rings**** story! Of course, since I'm not AS hip to the LOTR phenom as some are, I'm here with the help of an amazing author, as well as my close friend, Amoraline ((you can call her Emily))! And, as if that's not enough, we've also enlisted the help of DreamsAreMadeOfVampires ((and you may call this dear Christina))! *crowd cheers*. Hehe. Anywho, we'll be updating often ((I hope…)) so stay tuned for more. For now, here's the prologue ((it's pretty gangster so prepare yourselves… *is conceited slightly*))**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Know that **_**italics**_** equal present day. Regular equals the story/Middle Earth time.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as Christina, Emily and I would love to own LOTR ((mainly cause of the fact that we'd be filthy rich)), we don't. Nor do we own any of the characters or actors who play them ((I prob just broke Emily's heart by telling her she doesn't own Viggo Moretenson…)). Thank you and have a lovely day.**

**PROLOGUE WRITTEN BY: Amoraline.**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**Prologue**

_I looked longingly at the rainy sky, trying to remember what I thought of the rain all those years ago. The clouds hid the sun making the day seem sad and a burden to bear by everyone. No one knew of the burden I carried. No one knew of the burden my sister carried either, or our friend. I closed my eyes, trying to remove myself from the noise of the twenty-first century and take myself back to a time where I belonged…_

The rain was gentle, caressing myself and my bow. I stood in a line of 12; myself being the only girl. The commander ordered us to ready ourselves. I pulled the string back so hard it met the tip of my pointed ear; it was a comforting feeling, or at least a familiar one.

"FIRE!" the commander yelled. I let the string go and watched my arrow soar into the target…Bulls-Eye… The male next to me let out a soft chuckle.

"Show off," he fondly accused under his breath.

"That's not showing off…" I retorted just as fondly. "This is showing off." I knocked three arrows this time when commanded to ready myself. One the next "FIRE", I let the arrows soar. All three hit the bulls-eye, however, one had split another.

"Elunia!" my name was snarled. "We're all glad you're a sharpshooter, but let's see if those skills are just as formidable in melee."

_I felt tugging on my blue jeans. The tug yanked me out of my memories. I looked down to see a small girl with curly red hair holding a thick book in her hands. She looked young and the thick, old book looked out of her place in her small, young hands._

"_Missus Lady," she said, shyly. "Can you read this to me?" I sighed. Why I volunteered at a library was a mystery to me. I didn't even like kids…or people, as a matter of fact. However, in all the millenniums I have been alive, I've always loved books._

_I grinned as best as I could. "Sure. What is it?" The little girl awkwardly handed me the book. "__The Lord of the Rings__,". The familiarity buzzed in my head. Of course I had read it (who hadn't) but what no one knew is that I knew the book too well. "Isn't this a bit of a bigger kid book?"_

"_Well, yeah, but a lot of the other kids want you to read it to us too," the child explained, pointing at a big fluffy chair with a good seven kids surrounding it. "Please Missus?" I sighed. I didn't really feel like talking about it. I didn't want to read to a bunch of kids who the library babysat._

"_Alright," I finally agreed. The little girl beamed at me and grabbed my hand and led me to the poufy red chair. I sat down and she handed me, "__The Fellowship of the Ring__,". It crossed my mind to tell them my story; or, what really happened. "What if I told you guys that this isn't how the real, "__Lord of the Rings__," goes?"_

"_What do you mean? J. R .R .Tolkien wrote it, not you, so its up to him how the story goes," one of the older boys (probably about 13 or 14) retorted._

"_What if I told you that he was only a story-teller, or someone who conveyed the story to this generation, but missed a lot of key details and characters," I asked._

"_I'd say you were bullshitting us," the same kid said. I opened my mouth to say something just as rude but another girl (looking 13 or 14 as well) interrupted me._

"_Oh, shut up Justin," she snarled at the boy. "It's really nice of Miss Emma to tell us a story." She looked at me. "I'll keep him in line; I promise."_

"_Well, our story begins a long time ago, during the beginning of the Era of Elves in Middle Earth," I began._

Elunia was preordained to a fate worse than death before she was born. King Elrond and Lady Galadriel knew that there would come a time where Men would rule and the Elves would all have to leave. However, Elrond decided that it would be for the best if a handful of Elves would be left behind. This handful of Elves would be undying without being in the Immortal Lands and they would stand and watch through the Era of Men.

Elunia was one of them. However, she grew up without knowing her fate. She –

"_What does Elunia look like?" the 13 year old girl (Carly was her name, I had learned) asked._

"_I think of her like Miss Emma," the little girl who asked me to read (Isabella) explained. "Because Elves should have really pretty pale skin and really pretty and long and blonde hair; like Miss Emma."_

"_Where are Frodo and the Ring in this story?" Justin asked._

"_Dude, shut-up and listen," Justin's twin brother, Lance, snarled._

"_As I was saying," I continued._

She learned of her fate from Lady Galadriel who offered to help her prepare to be one of the last Elves alive. Lady Galadriel knew that the concept of being the last of her kind would be a burden to her mind. However, the knowledge of this her twisted, lonely doom, brought Elunia into madness, as Galadriel predicted. Elunia turned her hand away from help of any sort. Instead, she wallowed in her insanity, alone in the forests of Fangorn, befriending the Ents. That was, until Elrond found her. He convinced her to come back to Rivendale, train to be in the army, and fight alongside her kind while she could.

It was there that she trained to be a warrior, and became close to Arwen, her sister, Sairalinde, and…

_I paused. I couldn't say her name. It was way too long and all in Elven. _

"_What's wrong Miss Emma?" Carly asked._

"_I can't remember a characters name," I lied. "Anyway…"_

You all know who Arwen is. She was the daughter of King Elrond. She befriended Elunia, fascinated that she was able to live as long as the world existed. King Elrond grew fond of Elunia, accepting her as a daughter, as Arwen accepted her as a sister.

Elunia soon found that she became skilled with any weapon, so long as she touched it. Lady Galadriel explained that the ability was a gift to Elunia to, maybe, ease any pains of grief. And King Elrond, who knew that Elunia had been robbed of her mother and father at a young age, gave her the name Elunia Arabimitore.

"_What does that mean?" Justin asked._

Or, Elunia Daughter of the Moon. Elunia was accepted by her people; however, she always felt herself an outcast. Now that you know where Elunia came from, we actually start the story.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**Amoraline says… "So there's this prologue! Stay tuned for more… and leave some reviews while you're waiting! Thanks."**


End file.
